Lateness leads to
by sixbynine
Summary: Sasuke starts to stay out later and later, what does Naruto do? Request for dragonquest on aarin [ITACHIxNARUTO]


REQUEST:

For an Itachi x Naruto (older) fic: (This one's most likely going to be an AU.) Sasuke and Naruto have been dating for three years now, but their relationship is on the rocks, breaking. Their next door neighbor, Itachi (whom I'd prefer not to be related to Sasuke in this fic), has always always assisted the two in their daily problems. Usually small suff like fixing their car when it broke down. Or simply just lending them his sugar when they need it. This time, however, the two have got themselves an even bigger problem: Sasuke's starting to spend a lot more time out of the house, and Naruto's starting to find himself oddly attracted to their neighbor. Itachi tries to fix their relationship, but it seems nearly impossible. (Maybe this one might have some Sasuke x Naruto because as I mentioned before, whatever changes you intend on putting in the plot is okay.)

AN: hn not sure about this i think i made Sasuke to mean oh well enjoy:D

Naruto looked up the clock and sighed, it was 12:30 am and his boyfriend still wasn't home. He looked at the table ha had set out and stood up angrily clearing the now cold food into the bin and walking towards the bedroom. He stripped off the quilt cover and dumped it on the settee, with a note to Sasuke,

Teme,

Another night and you still not home, it's well past midnight and you haven't even phoned. In case you'd forgotten tonight was our three-year anniversary. I guess I'm just not that important anymore. Tonight you can sleep on the settee; I'm locking the door so don't even try to come in.

Naruto walked into the bedroom locked the door and crawled under the duvet curling up in a ball, he refused to cry. He lay for hours watching the clock to see when Sasuke would come home, he watched as the time slid from 12:30 to 1:30 and then on to 3:00. Getting out of bed and walking over to the window, he saw his next door neighbour leave the house and walk over to their front door. Smiling Naruto unlocked the door and walked out to the living room waiting for Itachi to knock on the door, he had keys but for some reason he never used them preferring to ask to be let in.

The small knock came and Naruto opened the door trying not to look so ecstatic that he was here, Itachi walked in looking a little sheepish,

"Uh, I just came over to tell you that Sasuke phoned me, to let me know he would be staying at friends house tonight, said he got carried away after school and forgot the time" Itachi scratched his head

Naruto's shoulders slumped, so Sasuke hadn't even thought to phone him, "Who's he with?" Naruto asked quietly half dreading the answer

Itachi hesitated "I think he's at Sakura's house but it sounded like there was a group there, I could hear Orochimaru in the background." He rested his hand on Naruto's shoulder gently "are you alright?" he asked, although technically the two boys were 18 now and didn't need him as their guardian anymore he knew they both liked having him around, and he still cared deeply for both of them. Naruto shrugged and walked over to the settee moving the quilt cover out the way and sitting down,

"My boyfriend either forgot our anniversary or flaked out to go muck around with some older guy. Either way he doesn't care anymore, he hasn't been home before 11:00 for almost two months now. He never apologises for being late, he just comes in at midnight and expects me to be all understanding and welcome him with open arms."

Itachi looked at the man standing before him on the verge of breaking down "why are you still with him, Naruto?" he asked sitting down next to him on the settee "he's obviously upset you and it doesn't sound like he cares that much"

Naruto looked up at Itachi "I love him" he said simply "Neither of us have parents, neither of us had many friends at school, he understands me." Naruto laughed "The first time I met him I was kissing him, it was an accident some kid knocked me over, but it was so nice. He'll lie if you ever ask but I felt him respond he kissed me back and even after we moved apart in shock and horror, I could see in his eyes he wanted to come back for more. He told me after when we finally got together, that he wanted nothing more, than for the classroom to be empty so he could kiss me again. Said it didn't even occur to him I was a guy"

Flashback XD

Sasuke walked down the corridor peering into the empty classrooms, he could hear Naruto talking somewhere, but couldn't find him. Sighing he turned to leave as Naruto walked round the corner on his phone,

"Can you pick up some Ramen?" he asked who ever was on the other end "aww come on Itachi I haven't had any for like two days now" a smile lit up his face and he bounced happily down the corridor towards Sasuke who stared at him with wonder.

Naruto said goodbye and hung up "hey teme" he said cheerfully and went to move past him, Sasuke put out an arm to stop him and pulled him into a nearby classroom "Hey! What gives?" Naruto yelled pulling back his arm

Sasuke stared at him for a moment it had been three years since they first met and Sasuke had spent most of it hating Naruto for embarrassing him in front of the rest of the class. However he had also spent a large part trying to get closer to the strange boy before finally admitting to himself there was an attraction there. Sasuke shrugged "I wanted to talk" he said

"Well go on I've not got all day" Naruto replied looking at his watch pointedly

Sasuke hesitated and opened his mouth trying to form words "So" he said; "uh…you wanna come over to mine tonight?"

Naruto stared at him "Are you sure you know who you're talking to" he asked grinning "Ever since we met you've avoided me and made sure people know you hate me"

Sasuke sat down on one of the desks "here's the thing Naruto, I mostly hated you cause I thought you'd kissed me deliberately to embarrass me. Also I was a little annoyed at myself that I didn't hate kissing you" Sasuke's voice trembled at this revelation and he looked at the ground he felt Naruto move and assumed the boy had left in disgust. Naruto's hand on his face told him different. Naruto pushed his face up and looked into Sasuke's eyes, looking of the lie. He nodded as he found none and leant closer,

"Why don't you come to mine, were having Ramen" and he pressed his lips to Sasuke's for the second time before leaving.

End

"You remember that night don't you?" Naruto asked smiling at Itachi

Itachi blushed "uh yeah, I believe I'm still permanently scarred from that. Here I thought I was doing you a favour coming back to check up on you and clear away, instead I find the pair of you wrapped around each other on the table. Never did eat off there again if I remember right"

Naruto grinned remembering that night.

hey look another flashback…

Naruto opened the door and let Sasuke in,

"Hey teme" he said and shut the door behind him "dump your stuff over there. Itachi's already left so we've got the house to ourselves" he pointed to a corner in the hall and wander back into the kitchen

"Hey, d'you think you could stop calling me teme?" he asked, "You don't hear me calling you dobe any more"

Naruto sauntered back in "what would you prefer teme?" he asked deliberately being annoying

Sasuke stared at him "Why don't you try using my name _Naruto_"

Naruto walked closer "Sasuke" he said drawing out the syllables making Sasuke shudder as his name rolled of Naruto's tongue "_Sasuke."_ He did it again pressing Sasuke up against the door "do you like it when I say your name, Sasuke?" and he laughed leaving the brunette frozen against the door as he went to put the Ramen into bowls for them. Sasuke's eye narrowed, so this was how he was playing it? He grinned two could play that game and he took his coat off and hung it over the banister following Naruto into the kitchen,

"Naruto" he said coming up behind the blonde who was watching the timer on the countertop "_Naruto_" and he wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist pulling the boy backwards and turning him around. "It's not nice to leave guest's bored" and he pulled Naruto's face towards his pressing his lips against Naruto's in a kiss he had wanted ever since he had left Sasuke standing in the empty classroom that afternoon. He felt Naruto's hands move up to his waist and pull him closer, pressing his body into Sasuke's, letting him feel how aroused he was. Deepening the kiss Naruto pushed his tongue into Sasuke's mouth and ran it along his teeth, Sasuke moaned and pushed Naruto back against the counter his hands fumbling with the zip on Naruto's overly bright orange jacket,

"Anxious are we?" Naruto breathed out as he rested his head on Sasukes

Sasuke stared at him "you started it" and he went back to pulling Naruto's clothes off, Naruto laughed and lifted his arms up so Sasuke could take his black T-shirt off. Grabbing the edges of Sasuke's blue shirt he lifted it over the boys head and threw it into the hall,

"Hmm nice, underneath that baggy shirt you hide a pretty good body" Naruto ran a finger down Sasuke's chest pausing to pinch his nipple gently, Sasuke moaned and fell backwards away from the countertop and towards the table. Naruto grabbed him and stripped off his shorts and boxers, admiring the full body length of Sasuke,

"No fair, you still wearing your trousers" Sasuke said his hands moving to rectify the problem, Naruto shivered as the cold air hit his skin "Hn, nice body dobe" Sasuke said smirking "you hide it well underneath those eyesores you call clothes"

Naruto grinned and stood back proudly letting Sasuke admire him "I like to stand out" he said

Sasuke raised and eyebrow and stepped closer running finger along Naruto's arousal "well you certainly managed that" he said

Naruto groaned as Sasuke wrapped his hand around him and he thrust into his hand, stepping closer pushing Sasuke against the table. Naruto grabbed Sasuke round the waist and lifted him up onto the table crawling up after him,

"Are you sure the table can hold our weight?" Sasuke asked worried

Naruto shrugged "last time Itachi came over we stood on it to fix the whole in the roof. We bounced around quiet a lot trying to get stuff up there"

Sasuke nodded still looking slightly worried

"It'll be fine" Naruto thrust his hips upwards pushing their arousal's together and leaning down to kiss Sasuke before slipping his finger in between their bodies and pressing against Sasuke's entrance.

"Naruto! What are you doing" Sasuke cried out his back leaving the table as Naruto's finger pressed inside him

"I'm making it so it won't hurt" Naruto replied adding another finger and pushing deeper

"Remind me to ask how you know all this stuff" and Sasuke let out a long moan as Naruto pressed against a certain spot inside him

"I study with a pervert and live next door to a closet gay" Naruto replied "my childhood has been informative to say the least"

Sasuke gasped for breath as Naruto continued to run his fingers over that same spot inside him before removing his fingers "are you sure you want this?" Naruto asked "Once we start there's no going back and I don't want this to be a one time thing, cause you were bored or whatever"

Sasuke looked up at Naruto "I'm sure" he said quietly and looked up into Naruto's eyes "I don't want this to be a one time thing either"

Naruto nodded and claimed Sasuke's lips as he thrust in.

and the end….

"Hey, Naruto" Itachi waved his hand in front of the boy's face "stop remembering Sasuke sex it creeps me out"

Naruto smiled softly "I guess I've only really got the memories of him now," he said sadly "he's not around for there to be any Sasuke sex and when there is it's like he's doing cause he feels he has to"

Itachi swung an arm around Naruto and pulled him close to his chest resting his chin on the top of Naruto's head "it'll get better" he said comfortingly lying back on the settee taking Naruto with him. "He'll realise what an awesome guy you are and what he might lose and he'll come running back"

Naruto shuddered as tears began to run down his cheeks "But what if he's already found someone else? What if that's why he's not here?" he stared blankly at the TV as Itachi wrapped his arms around his waist

"Then he's not worth it, if he thinks he can find better then he's not worth your time"

The next morning when Sasuke walked through the door he found Naruto still curled up on the settee, the stains from tears still evident on his face, on the coffee table next to him was a note, pinned to the top of the one Naruto had written. Picking both of them up he walked into the bedroom to get changed, reading the note as he went,

Sort it out Sasuke. You're destroying him, if you ever cared you'd talk to him. If you still care you'd fix it. You're this close to loosing him.

Itachi

Sasuke stared at the note for a minute before putting it in the bin; he walked out and looked at Naruto curled up on the settee. He could see the boy had obviously been very upset last night he sighed and walked over to him and sat down on the floor next to him,

"Dobe" he whispered quietly and ran a hand through Naruto's blonde hair, their relationship had started off so well, they had promised they would be together forever. They had spent three years being each other's everything, and Sasuke had been so happy, he had finally found the family he had wanted ever since he was eight. Then slowly as he went out to work and university and Naruto stayed at home working from there they had somehow grown apart. Sasuke had found other friends and had realised how much fun university could be; how much he actually enjoyed being with a large group of people. Then he had found Orochimaru, and without even realising it he had fallen for him and had began spending more and more time away from home. He stood up and carried Naruto into the bedroom covering him up and then moving to the settee for the night. The next morning he knew he would have to talk to Naruto.

Sasuke woke up to the sun streaming into the living room and he realised he had forgotten to shut the curtains the night before. Groaning he rolled of the settee and went to close them, walking back he found another note from Naruto, staring at it he noticed that he hadn't actually spoken to him for over 48 hours now. Sighing he picked it up and sat down,

I suppose I should thank you for putting me back in bed last night and sleeping on the settee but it was the least you could do considering so I'm not. Anyway I'm going out tonight, I don't know when I'll be back and I'm not planning on phoning, there's stuff in the microwave. Enjoy spending all day by your self, wondering when I'm coming back, who I'm with or what I'm doing.

Sasuke stared at it, he hadn't even bothered to sign it. He walked over to the microwave and found yesterdays dinner in a bowl. Raising an eyebrow he walked back into their bedroom and got changed into something clean, he guessed he kind of deserved it, but he was surprised that Naruto had acted like this usually he was such a pushover. He pulled on a fresh shirt and walked over to the front door pulling on a coat, he was planning on going over to Orochimaru's anyway, pulling on the door handle he found he couldn't open it. He stared at it, Naruto must have locked it when he went out forgetting that Sasuke was still inside going through his coat for his keys he found only another note,

Bad luck Teme, I locked you in and took your keys, have a nice day.

Sasuke crunched the note up and threw it down on the floor, stomping back into the living room he took of his coat and threw it at the settee, before flinging himself at it and switching on the TV. Naruto had really gone to far this time.

Meanwhile Naruto had arranged to meet up with Itachi at a local bar, he was currently on his fifth beer and starting to feel more than a little drunk.

"God, Naruto" said Itachi as he walked out of the bar with the blonde draped over his shoulder "Your such a light weight, I think I should take you home"

"No" slurred Naruto "gotta stay out late, make Ske suffer" and he leant more heavily on Itachi

"Wow your really mad this time aren't you, locking him in and everything. Fine I'll take you back to mine that way you can wander over when your ready"

Naruto snored.

Dumping Naruto on the settee, Itachi went and put some coffee on,

"Hey, what gives" came a tired sounding voice "I'm not shopping you know, you can't just dump me down somewhere" Naruto wandered into the kitchen

Itachi turned around surprised "You were drunk like five minutes ago"

Naruto shrugged "I sleep it off well, I'm still not one hundred percent sober though" he grinned "just drunk enough to be free, not drunk enough to be considered not responsible. It's the best type of drunk"

Itachi stared at him and laughed before switching off the coffee machine, there was no point making it now.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Itachi snuggling into this chest "Why can't Sasuke be more like you?" he asked "Your nice you'd never be like him" Naruto looked up at Itachi " you'd never stay out all night and never tell me"

Itachi looked down at Naruto, uncomfortably aware of how nice it felt to hold him and how his body was reacting hesitating slightly he placed a small kiss on Naruto's forehead and looked down into his eyes "No" he said quietly "I wouldn't"

Naruto smiled and placed a quick kiss on his cheek drawing back to look into Itachi's eyes, before slowly moving forward and pressing his lips to the older mans. Itachi was surprised at Naruto's actions but responded none the less, pressing against the blonde and pushing him into the counter top gently,

"If you start this I won't be able to stop," Itachi warned as he nibbled his way down Naruto's neck pulling lightly on the zipper

"I know," said Naruto breathlessly "I want this, I can't remember when but you stopped being my guardian a while ago"

Itachi succeeded in removing the orange jacket and kissed down Naruto's stomach "what about Sasuke? Don't do this to get back at him, I don't want to be a revenge screw"

Naruto looked down at Itachi "we're over, I've had enough of him, besides I'm pretty sure him and 'Oro-chan' are more than friends" He spat out angrily

Itachi smiled as he slid Naruto's trousers off "I won't ever do that to you" he said quietly

Sasuke stared at the TV, he was incredibly bored, and Naruto had unplugged the phone and taken the cord away. He had no Internet and his phone battery had mysteriously gone missing. IT was 3 in the morning and he still wasn't home, to make matters worse Itachi had been back for over an hour with a friend, so he had no idea who Naruto was with now, and by the sounds coming from next door, Itachi had met someone last night. He curled up on the settee and waited for Naruto to come home, he understood how the dobe felt now but this wasn't really doing their relationship any favours. Falling asleep he didn't hear Naruto voice echo through and open window from next door.

Naruto opened the door quietly and walked into the living room, Sasuke was curled up on the settee asleep. Naruto walked over and sat down on the chair opposite watching him as he woke up,

"How long have you been back?" Sasuke asked sitting up

"Couple minutes" replied Naruto

"Hn, where'd you go?" he asked, "Itachi came back about 2 last night"

Naruto knew he had been particularly loud last night, and the windows had been open, he took a deep breath "I came back with Itachi" he said and stared at Sasuke looking for a response

Sasuke stared at him "the person Itachi was with last night…that was you?" he asked quietly not sure he believed Naruto

"Yes" Naruto stood up "I've had enough of you, you obviously don't care as much as you did. You stay out and never tell me, and don't you dare tell me that you and that 'Oro-chan' guy are just friends"

Sasuke stood up angrily "so you sleep with the person who's been like a father to you and a brother to me?" he asked "what was it 'whoever was closest?"

"No, I love him" Naruto yelled back

Sasuke stared "You said you couldn't love, when I first met you, you said you were too damaged to truly care or love again"

Naruto looked at Sasuke "Maybe you just weren't the right person"

"And you 'daddy' is?" Sasuke said mockingly

"He's not my 'daddy' he just took care of me when no one else would" Naruto yelled angrily

Sasuke turned and started to leave "I'm going to talk to him" he said and walked out the door

Sasuke threw the door open without bothering to know, Itachi never locked his door anyway.

"So you pretend to look after him then do this when he's vulnerable?" he yelled at the shocked man sitting at the table

Itachi stood up "so he told you. I didn't make him vulnerable Sasuke you did, and I didn't take advantage of him he wanted it"

Sasuke looked at Itachi "you were like my brother" he said "and you do this, you take away my boyfriend"

"You drove him away yourself, Sasuke. Stop blaming other and take some responsibility", Itachi voice was being to get louder "do you see what you did to him? How much you hurt him? You didn't even bother to hide your affair everyone knew about it, you leave him here never knowing when your coming back and then you say I stole him" Itachi scoffed. "You need to grow up, this is real Sasuke, not a game Naruto's a person not something you can pick up and put down when you feel like it"

"Why do you even care?" Sasuke said bitterly "you only look after us cause you owe his parents"

Itachi looked odd for a second "because I love him," he said quietly

Sasuke looked defeated "that's what he said" Sasuke looked up "I've lost haven't I?" he said quietly "it's over, for real"

Itachi nodded "I'm sorry Sasuke I'd try but something's can't be fixed"

Sasuke nodded "I should leave" and he walked out of Itachi's door and went to his house to pack

"I hope you two are happy" Sasuke said with sincerity "and I am sorry for being so thoughtless, I guess I never thought I'd end up here"

Naruto stepped forward "I did love you Sasuke I could just never admit it" he shrugged "maybe if I had…"

Sasuke shook his head "stop blaming yourself, this was me not thinking and I'm sorry"

Naruto smiled softly "So now you finally become the nice guy" he stepped back "bye Sasuke, maybe you can come visit when things are better"

Sasuke nodded although all of them knew it would never happen, he stepped away from the house and got into his car driving away knowing he would never be back, and for a second he cried for what he lost.

Itachi wrapped an arm around Naruto,

"Are you ok?"

"I will be"


End file.
